The Final Bow?
by buschvagardens
Summary: Shake It Up Chicago's set was relocated to the 3rd floor of the building as an upgrade, but when disaster strikes will it be the final bow of the show…and a dancer?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP OR ANYTHING RELATED.**

**-It's a text message when words are in (-) like this is.-**

**Summary: Shake It Up Chicago's set was relocated to the 3rd floor of the building as an upgrade, but when disaster strikes will it be the final bow of the show…and a dancer?**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"And we're out!" Gary shouts as we move from our positions. Since Gary, Cece, and I helped out with the Miss Cutie Queen event we got an "upgrade" Basically we moved to another studio with a larger dance floor. "Hey, I'm hungry." Cece ran over stretching out the word 'hungry', "I wanna go toooooooo…uh I got nothing." She said. "Cece, you never have anything." I replied.

She pretended to be offended, "I do to!" I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "When?"

"The time when, when…yeah I got nothing." She gave in reluctantly after a moment of thinking.

"Exactly."

"Okay fine, but I'm still hungry and now it's cold. I thought Gary said the AC wouldn't be back on until next Saturday." She complained while crossing her arms.

"I'll get my mom to cook something, because the Olive Pit is waaay out of option." I said remembering past experiences there. The food was good, but that's when it was actual food. Not bugs. Ew.

"Ok that solves that problem, but it's still cold."

"Cece your standing in front of an open window." Cece laughed sheepishly, "I knew that." She said punching my arm playfully. I stared at her with a doubtful expression.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said leading the way out.

* * *

-Yo Rock-

I woke after my phone vibrated, looking at the time and seeing it was 1am I knew it was Cece.

-Cece it's a skool nit end 1 n da morning wat-

-how ya no its me-

-ur da only 1 tht txts dis time nd caller ID-

-o I thot mi fone was smart, man I feel stupid I tried 2 teach it tricks-

-grrr Cece wat do u want-

-k,k I just wanted 2 tell ya sumtin-

Whatever it was has to wait, I'm tired and get EXTREMELY annoyed when she did this. When I'm sleeping, I don't want to be disturbed for any reason. If the building's burning down then carry my sleeping body outside.

**Cece's POV**

I laid there waiting for her to text back before I realized I had done it again. Dang, Rocky always gets mad when I take forever to get to the point especially at night. Oh well, there's always morning…

When I woke for school and saw I was late I knew it was part 1 of Rocky being mad. Part 1) Early morning abandonment. It wasn't anything to horrible and I didn't mind being late, I'm pretty sure mom does though... and my teachers. Usually the whole thing is over by part 5 so I think I'm good. When I go to class Rocky was sitting next to the new girl, who I can't stand. The feeling was mutual on her part so there weren't any awkward confrontations between us. I sat in the corner as far from her as possible, probably Rocky's point. It worked. It wasn't a typical class until I was caught with gum…again. After class we had P.E., but Rocky was walking with the new girl still. I sneaked up behind Rocky to scare her and possibly get her away from the newbie, but before I said anything I overheard Rocky say,"She does it all the time. Sometime she's not even the last person I'd want to see." I didn't wait to hear the response, but I knew I surely got away from that school pretty fast.

**Rocky's POV**

As soon as I said it I heard someone run out the door from behind us, and the brief flash of red hair I saw, I knew it was Cece. I instantly felt guilty for making her that upset. I hadn't meant for her to hear that, and I honestly didn't really mean what I said. I'm just one of those people who say things out of anger. In the locker room, I didn't change. It would be a first for me since I'm the 'goody two shoes' but I had to text Cece. I pulled out my phone and flipped the screen up...

-Cece?-

-so i havnt bn 4gtn-

-of course not cece u no i just get mad nite-

-nd me being away frm u prevents it durin da day-

-cece-

-we hav practice 4 da show 2day-

-c ya ther-

-fine-

I felt really bad Cece wasn't at school for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey,hey" I said as I climbed through the window from the fire escape into Cece's place. "Straw." she replied though not optimistic, but it was something.

"Cece look-" I started wanting to explain to her that I hadn't really meant it, but she cut me off.

"Rocky don't, I did it to myself." The guilt inside of me skyrocketed.

"But-"

"Come on we're gonna be late." She said heading out the door before I could continue my protest. I sighed and silently followed out behind her.

* * *

When we got on set, it was breezy. The windows were open again, and there's a lot of them.

"I'm gonna go practice some flips and roundoffs over there." Cece said running off to an empty spot next to the stage. I nodded in response though she didn't see. It was after she left when I realized that she still hadn't told me yet what she meant to tell me last night. I shrugged it off, I could ask her later when she was in better spirits. I went to my mirror to fix my hair a little bit. I saw Cece start into a roundoff when I froze. She was too close to the window. I. Should. Have. Known. But I didn't, and that's what changed it all.

"Cece!" I screamed, running towards her, drawing everyone's attention.

**Cece's POV**

"I'm gonna go practice some flips and roundoffs over there." I said over my shoulder as I ran off to an empty spot next to the stage. I had to put a lot of focusing into stunts like these. Focus that I wouldn't have to spend on what Rocky said earlier. I had started my roundoff when I briefly saw Rocky freeze. Fudge, I should have known I was too close to the window. I knew it was there and that it was open. I just didn't add the two together. But I'm too late, I'm going too fast to stop myself.

The last thing I see is Rocky, running, screaming, crying, knowing she might be the last thing I ever see, before my back slams into the base of the window, and I flip over and out. Falling faster and faster down the side of the 3 story building while people scream as they watch me take my final bow, and thud against the cement...

* * *

**I've been absent for so long it's inexcusable. I'm sorry! I'm going through all the chapters and updating because I keep cringing whenever I reread them. I have no idea how y'all tolerated reading this, lol. Thanks for doing so though. My grammar pretty much sucked then since I was 12 and it's only been a few years but hopefully the rewritten versions will be better. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duece's POV goes back to before the accident. This is a short chapter :/ I was a lazy kid ;)**

* * *

**Duece's POV**

Ty and I were sitting in front of Cece's place on the steps,"Man I'm bored, you wanna go to the studio and watch 'em practice?" Ty asked. "There's nothing better to do, so sure." I answered instantly just because it was something to do. The new studio was directly down the street in front of us, so we didn't need a bus or anything.

Half-way there I thought I could hear someone screaming." 'Ey Ty wait, can you hear that?"

He stopped and stood there for another second, maybe one that we could have used too. The screaming sounded familiar, and in not a good way. We ran forward to hear what all the screaming was about.

"Yeah sounds like its Rocky scream-" Ty started to say before the screaming continued, interrupting him.

"Oh my god Cece no! Gary!" We heard Rocky scream.

I started running forward yelling over my shoulder, "Ty hurry up we gotta get up there and-"

"Rocky!" We heard Cece scream just as her back slammed into the base of the window and flipping over and out. "Duece go get Ms. Jones!", he yelled as he ran towards Cece.

The short distance we walked came in hand to how little of time I had. I sprinted back to the apartment and glanced over in time to see Cece slam into the ground. Rocky appeared to have dived out after her but Tinka, surprisingly, pulled her back in. I busted through the door, "Duece what-"

"Cece!" I managed to say with the little amount of air I had from running, "What?" Ms. Jones asked confused. I ran over and grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch and through the door running.

"Oh my god my baby!" She screamed when she saw her daughter's body laying limp on the concrete. She ran in front of me to Cece as I tried to keep up with her. When I got there the police were clearing out the area, which wouldn't be easy to do with Rocky being there. It took several cops to try to keep Rocky back as she kicked and screamed.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Why didn't all these cops not understand that I'm not going to calm down or anything? Like they expect me to stand by after watching my friend fall out the window. Even in the studio I wasn't going to just watch her fall out without at least trying to do something. Maybe the something I was trying to do would have only made things worse, but I couldn't just stand there then. I still can't now. If it weren't for Tinka pulling me back I would've been on the ground right by Cece. "Let go of me! I hate all of you! Do something, she's hurt!" I screamed,"Let me go!" I thrashed around wildly not caring who I kicked or hit. I was too distracted by my best friend possibly dying before my eyes.

A paramedic put two fingers on her neck,"There's not a pulse." It wasn't a second later when everything went black...

* * *

**Ty's POV**

Why couldn't this be a nightmare? One that you would wake up screaming, but it'd be over. Rocky's screaming her head off, absolutely devastated, and I can't do much to easy her pain. And what about Cece? Is she feeling pain in her unconsciousness?

A paramedic put two fingers on her neck,"There's not a pulse."

No freaking way, that's not possible. Maybe there was a mistake of some sort. Maybe it was faint and they overlooked it.

Rocky passed out, and I ran over to her,"Hey that's my lil sis can I see her?"

They didn't question for an I.D. luckily. There's a perk to looking similar. The cops let her go and I laid her down,"Rocky,Rocky wake up," I whispered in her ear. She was still for a few more seconds and it started to concern me.

"Huh, what happened?"

"You passed out cuz Cece... doesn't really uh, have a pulse." I said hesitantly bringing her back to reality.

"SHE WHAT!"Rocky screamed back making my right ear go deaf, and I tried to hold her back.

"Rocky,Rocky,Rocky calm down!"I tried to soothe.

"CALM DOWN,YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, SHE'S DEAD!"She screamed back.

"We don't know that for a fact." I continued to try to reassure her. Her mind was too focused on Cece's condition.

"HER PULSE IS GONE SHE PROBABLY IS TOO!"I felt bad for Rocky. It was very unsettling for me with the news of Cece's condition, and I wasn't as close to her as Rocky. The whole situation was devastating and it had to be 10 times worse for my lil sis. They both knew each other since they were 2, and the situation didn't look too good. Paramedics lifted her body, sat her down on a stretcher, and wheeled her into the ambulance.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

After the ambulance pulled off we hopped into the car and Ms. Jones didn't take her time driving. We were all in tears pulling into the hospital. A doctor came up to us,"In the ambulance we were able to revive Cece, she's stable right now, but she's in a coma." The words were some what of a relief to me. The trauma of the whole thing was agonizing, unbearable, but I tried focusing on the fact that she was alive. She's breathing.

I sat down in the waiting room. She's alive, but in a coma, the words repeated in my head. I had to focus on that.

"I just got off the phone with your mom Rocky, she's gonna come get you. You don't need to be around this right now Rocky, just to rest. But, you've been cleared for the rest of the week, you aren't going to school." Ms. Jones said.

"I don't wanna leave Cece though." I insisted. I can't leave her now. What if something does happen? If she wakes up? I have to be there for her.

"We'll keep you updated." Ms. Jones said tiredly. I decided to just listen and not argue. She was probably going through enough trauma as is.

"Fine."

After that conversation I just spaced out. I couldn't think clearly, everything was passing by in a blur. I'm sure my mom was a wreck when she got to the hospital and embraced me in a death hug. I probably walked out to the car like a zombie, somewhat conscious of where I was going, but oblivious to everything else. The walk up to the apartment was the same. I blanked my mind. I didn't want to think that Cece wasn't downstairs, a fire escape away. I didn't want to remember all the good memories we had running back and forth in these halls. I just let my mind blank into nothing.

I continued on to my room and sat on the bed. I didn't think about anything. Not even the subconscious things; am I hungry? Bathroom? Blink? Breathe? Everything blanked. All clear. But I couldn't leave my mind blank. The accident was too fresh in my head. So the next couple of days I sat there and stared at the walls with the incident playing in my mind over and over...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ty's POV**

It's been three days since the incident and Rocky hasn't left her room since. There's been no word of Cece since Rocky last saw her. Every time I go to check on Rocky she's staring blankly at the walls. It's kinda creepy at night when its dark and she hasn't moved so she's just sitting there like a ghost, but I still feel bad for her. I can't stop thinking though, what if we went earlier or didn't stop to listen or even got to the studio sooner, could we have prevented this?

I heard a door open and looked up to find Rocky coming out of her room for the first time in three days. The first place I would have thought she would go to is the bathroom, but she just stood there.

"Uh Rocky?" I asked.

She stood there blankly staring into space.

"Rocky?"

She turned her head in a way that you would typically see in a horror movie when the person was possessed, but she just seemed like she was in a trance.

"What?"She said hardly audible.

"Whatcha doing, you ok?" I asked kind of worried. I wasn't expecting her to walk out totally fine, but this wasn't on the what-to-expect list.

"I'm just going on a walk." She sounded distant. Although she was a few feet away, she sounded like she was in a different world. Mentally she probably was.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay, uh call me if you need anything."She walked out the room as if she was sleep walking. I don't know exactly what is was, but something was telling me to follow her. And whatever it was surely did hurt my left ear.

**Cece's POV**

Okay, I may be in a coma right now, but why can't people see me as a ghost? It would really be useful. Technically I'm at the hospital room hooked up to all this stuff, but in some weird way I'm like a ghost, just an invisible one.

I feel terrible for Rocky though, if I had been paying attention maybe I wouldn't have fell out the window. I should have been paying attention, because now I'm not the only one suffering from my mistake. All Rocky has been doing for the past 3 days is staring blankly at a wall. Not even one with a window.

The one good thing I get out of this is that I can read her mind, speaking or thinking of which I wonder what she's thinking now.

_It's my fault she fell out the window, because I couldn't run fast enough. Maybe if I hadn't made her upset she wouldn't have instantly left to practice without me. She fell because of me and she felt the pain when I should have. When I should have... It was a 3 story building, maybe if I go to the studio and jump out the back window into the ally, I would suffer what she did. What she did because of me. How of am I going to pass it off to Ty though? I haven't been out of my room in days, he'll want to know where I'm going..._

Oh god. She can't do this. I went through, yes through, the door yelling,"TY SHES GONNA GO KILL HER SELF YOU GOTTA STOP HER!" It was probably pointless but it was natural to try and do something to stop her.

Ty sat there thinking; _...got to the studio sooner, could we have prevented this? ..._Dang, so he didn't hear me. Figures.

Rocky opened the door and stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Uh Rocky?" Ty asked and repeated when she ignored him,"Rocky?"

"What?" She whispered faintly.

"Whatcha doing, you ok?"

"I'm just going on a walk."

"A WALK OF SUICIDE, TY STOP HER!"I yelled, but again he didn't hear me. This was not the time for people to be deaf to me.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine." I nearly exploded at my frustration.

"Okay, uh call me if you need anything." I bent down and yelled in his ear, left ear to be exact,"TY GO FOLLOW HER!"

..._something was telling me to follow her. And whatever it was surely did hurt my left ear... _Ty thought. Well I'm glad it hurt because I'm NOT an _it._

**Rocky's POV**

I walked into the studio and found it empty except for the usual stuff. There was a note on the bulliten board so I went and took it out of the envelope:

_Dear Gary,_

_We understand this show is important to you and all on it, but the Safety Board of the U.S. is coming to inspect the studio Saturday. If the studio doesn't meet the expectations then we will have to close down Shake It Up Chicago. Our intentions are meant well, but after the incident involving Cecelia Jones, the show maybe cancelled due to violations of the conduct._

_S.B.U.S._

Great. Now both Cece and Shake It Up Chicago might be gone forever. I might as well go head and join them.

I looked over my shoulder one more time, and into the window, the one Cece fell out of. I could see my reflection in it, man I looked like a wreck. I was about to turn and head toward the window on the far side of the studio when I saw something move behind me in the reflection. I turned to look at it closer.

I could faintly see Cece's outline in the window. Oh my god she's dead and now a ghost!I wouldn't blame her if she came to watch me take my final bow just as she did out the window. I could feel tears coming out my eyes all over again and ran to the window that led to the ally and opened it. I closed my eyes and jumped... to feel someone drag me back in.

"Rocky are you nuts!" Ty yelled at me. I didn't feel like moving so I just let him fuss me out the entire way back home about how freaked out he is and how he understands that I'm upset, but that Cece's not dead. My thoughts lingered on how he supposedly understands. He doesn't understand how I feel. It wasn't Duece who fell out that window.

After getting back to the apartment, he plopped me down on the couch.

"Well?"He asked.

"What do you expect me to say? Cece might die, because of me." I answered. My voice cracked several times from the lack of use.

"Rocky she was doing a roundoff, it's not your fault." He tried to convince me. It wasn't working, and it actually made it worse.

"IT IS TOO!" I screamed and stormed off into my room.

My phone rang and it was the hospital. I took a deep breath and calmed myself enough to answer,"Hello is the Raquel Blue?"

"Yes." In the background I could hear doctors moving stuff around and Cece's heart monitor beeping like crazy.

"It's about you're friend Cecelia Jones. Well, we need you at the hospital right away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rocky's POV**

As soon as I hung up I ran out the door about to cry again.

"Rocks where ya goin now?" Ty yelled running out the door after me again.

"The hospital called, there's something up with Cece they need me there _now_."I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Imma go get Duece." He yelled running off.

On the way to the hospital Gunther and Tinka were leaving the mall. "Vhere are you going?" Tinka yelled in her annoying accent as I ran past her,"The hospital they need me there now, something's up with Cece."

"Okay meet us at the front of her house afterwards." She yelled back as I ran the rest of the way. Why they cared all the sudden about us was beyond me, they might feel bad about being frenimies or something.

After, I flew into the lobby and up to the front desk,"I'm here to see Cecelia Jones."

The nurse looked up,"Oh you must be Raquel Blue I'll lead you back to her." She stood up and sped walked me back there.

When I got there Ms. Jones was going to the waiting room,"Rocky." She said as I headed out. Was Cece alive? Why is she talking like that? When I entered the room, the heart monitor had been unplugged, which really worried me and Cece was lying on her side not moving. I walked to the side of the bed,"Cece... I'm sorry it's all my fault." I whispered barely audible.

"Huh, what?" Her eyes opened.

"OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled jumping up and down. A tidal wave of relief flooded through me. I was suddenly waking up from the zombie world I had been living in.

"You are too!"She slowly sat up,"Ouch."

"What do you mean I'm alive too?" I asked puzzled.

"Long story short, that reflection you saw was me, but I wasn't dead. I was trying to stop you, not cheer you on." She explained.

"How did you know I thought you were cheering me on?"

"I could read your mind." My eyes widened,"Uh Cece what exactly did you read out of my mind?"

"Nothing much, just about everything." She answered nonchalantly but I could tell she was smug about it.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm joking. Just what you were currently thinking."

"Oh. But you're still alive!" I said leaning down and hugged her.

"Getting squished here. I'm alive but not in one piece you know." She managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry." I said still processing what she just said,"Wait what do you mean not in one piece?"I asked worried.

"Oh nothing much, I just broke a rib, my right leg, my left arm, cracked my left wrist, and shattered my ankle, but it'll all heal." She said smiling weakly already sensing the impending storm that was about to come from me

"Nothing much!? Cece you'll be in a wheelchair for-"

"4 months." She interrupted before I could get on a roll.

"I'll still be on Shake It Up Chicago though. I just have to wait until after my arm, my leg, my wrist, my ankle , and my rib heal."

"Uh Cece I don't know if there will be a Shake It Up Chicago. The note I read at the studio, it said that if the safety guidelines aren't met then the show will be cancelled." I whispered.

"All because of me." She said sulking down.

" Cece no, it's my fault-" I began to protest but she cut me off.

"Rocky how? I was being stupid and not paying attention to the fact that the window was opened."

"I know but I should have known too."

"Rocky-" It was her turn to be cut off.

"She lives!" Duece and Ty came running in.

"Hey Duece, hey Ty." Cece greeted them both.

"I'm assuming Rocky came squeezed ya to death when she saw that you're alive."Ty asked, I rolled my eyes and Cece said, "Close enough, I'm suprised she didn't put me back into a coma. Speaking of which while I was in one I could read you guys mind, and Rocky I didn't know you had a crush on-" I slapped my hand on her mouth," Cece I thought you read only what I was thinking."

She pushed my hand aside with the unbroken hand. "I may have ventured a little farther."

"Yeah." I said glaring at her while she sat there trying to avoid my gaze,"So what I miss?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing much Rocky just sat in her room like she was some possessed chick from a horror movie." Ty replied. I knew after everything was over and okay he would tease me for it. "Oh like this?" I said walking slowly towards them even creepier than I was at home.

"Uh exactly, gotta run see ya Cece." Duece yelled running out of the room.

"Wuss." I called out after him.

"We are not, he's just uh.." Ty couldn't finish.

"You're about to pull a Cece." I teased.

"Hey, and exactly what's that supposed to mean?" Cece stared at me.

"Nothing you just have the problem of trying to finish a sentence." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, we have the same love for dance, same pair of light up skinny jeans, and in about two seconds," She paused smiling evilly for dramatic effect before continuing in a low voice,"The same cast on our left arm."

I took a step back from the bed,"I'll pass."

Cece smirked, "Wait until tomorrow when I get out of here."

"Okay just remind me to run extra slow so you have a chance of keeping up with me." I teased.

She glared at me,"Laugh now but remember, I still have my phone and your crush is on speed dial."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head,"You wouldn't."

"I would." Cece grinned triumphantly knowing she had won.

I gave Cece the evil eye,"Oh yeah, Cece what was it that you were trying to tell me last week?" I asked suddenly thinking of it. That was the one little event that started this huge chaos of a mess. What I had said later at school only added fuel to the fire.

"Oh I'll text it to ya."

"Okay."

Just as I pulled my phone out it vibrated,"How do you do that so fast?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She said smirking.

-**R,**stands 4 **r**ock, something solid that will always be there  
**O**, stand 4 **o**utstanding, do I have to explain?  
**C**, stands 4 a **c**lose trustworthy friend  
**K**, stands 4 a **k**ind never judgemental friend  
**Y**,stands 4 the **y**ears we have ahead 2 b 4ever sisters and to **shake it up-**

Now I felt even more guilty for everything that happened. Did I really have to lose my patience over this? I had been so short tempered and rude when she didn't deserve it. Not that she ever does. I need to work on that. I really do.

"You made this?"I asked Cece.

"Yup."

"And you didn't delete it the day that I-"

"Rocky no I didn't delete no matter what happens we're friends, besides even if I was going to I wouldn't have had a chance anyways." Cece said adding the last part teasingly. The joking side to her words kind of eased up on the guilt.

"Oh yeah." I said just leaving it at that. Cece looked like she was about to fall back asleep at any moment. I could explain later when there was time.

"Ma says she needs us." Ty said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay," I said dragging out the okay,"See ya in the morning?"

''Yeah after I go out for a jog, I'll be back." Cece said sarcastically as I walked to the door,"Okay just call me after you do that." I said also being sarcastic...

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and god bless it was dark. Being in a hospital definitely doesn't help lessen the creep factor. I've seen enough Ghost Adventures shows to know that hospitals can be haunted by people who died in it. They had hooked me back up to the heart monitor just in case I slipped back into a coma or anything. But now, for whatever reason, I had a really bad feeling about something and the first thing that came to mind was Rocky. I decided to shrug it off though. I would see her in the morning...

I woke back up a 10 am, two hours after Rocky's usual wake up time. Maybe she's just late. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID, it was Ty,"Cece is Rocky there? Sometime during the middle she left cuz she's not hear and left her phone and everything." He said panicked which freaked me out too.

"Uh no I woke up in the middle of the night and had a bad feeling that something was wrong with her but I haven't seen her since."

"That's not good. She's missin', I'll call you back in a second I gotta call the cops.''

"Okay." And he hung up. Now my my heart monitor was starting to crazy, probably because of my FREAKING OUT. It was probably unhealthy that I was getting so stressed, and the last thing I want is all the doctors in my face again. I turned and unplugged it with my good arm and sat up, I _have _to find her.

The hospital had a wheel chair sitting next to my bed but they would be able to see me, I can't go through the front door. On the wall though, there was a opening for a vent. I carefully slid off my bed onto the floor and crawled with my good arm and leg to the vent. I unhooked the frame and crawled in closing it back up. Thankfully I was on the first floor so there wouldn't be any dead ends. Rocky and I climbed in the vent once, because Gary said it smelled like a dead rat and, shocker here, it was a dead rat.

Eventually I came to the end, unhooked that frame, and crawled out. I had a pretty good guess where Rocky was. There was a abandoned amusement park at the other side of the city that we ran into a couple years ago and no one knows it's there. It was creepy. There's a ferris wheel there that a tree is growing into and a couple coasters that are rusty, but a lot of old buildings. For me and my condition it probably wouldn't be until midnight tonight that I get there. I slowly stood up and leaned against a wall and hopped for a little while before retreating back to crawling. It probably wasn't smart to leave the hospital considering that my heart monitor was going crazy, but I have to find Rocky...

* * *

When I checked my phone it said 1 am and I had gotten to the forest about an hour ago. I crawled forward another space before my head hit something wooden, and no it's not a tree. I looked up and about 80ft in the air, I could see a train of a roller coaster parked on top of a turn in front of a drop.

Yes, I found the abandoned amusement park and this coaster was the Cyclone, one of four here and the only wooden. It was kinda eerie at night at an abandoned amusement park, but I still had to figure out where Rocky was.

I stood up and leaned against the coaster and in my Darth Vader voice I said,"Rocky I have come to find you." I heard something move out in the distance, I forgot other animals lived out here and I hope they aren't hungry. I heard creaking above me and when I looked up I could just see the coaster train creeping forward slowly towards the drop. It was 1 in the morning and this was an _abandoned_ amusement park so if someone died because of that thing, no one would know. I hope there was not some one up there moving that train but then again, some one has to be, it's not windy.

The train inched forward slowly before it plunged down the hill and nothing could be much creepier than hearing an abandoned roller coaster echo through the trees. I officially didn't want to be near this thing anymore, maybe I could go camp out in the station of one of the other coasters.

I crawled underneath the frame of the Cyclone and moved toward the Star Streaker which used to be light blue but was now faded and rusty after like 30 yrs. I crawled into the station where there were some towels over near the operating platform and I spread them out keeping one to use as a blanket. Rocky has to be here, but it's pitch black right now I'll have to find her in the morning. But I couldn't sleep easily with Rocky being MIA.

A couple years back Rocky told me the name of her favorite coasters here, I think it's called Aira I'll go check there if she isn't there than I'll come back and camp out. The second I thought that I saw the train of the Star Streaker creep in. Okay, I'm not camping out here. I picked up the towels and moved out. What was with these coasters, is this place really haunted?

I slowly found my way to the Aira, I know this was a launch coaster so I really need to be careful not to run into the launch pad. I stood in the doorway trying to see any sign of Rocky being here. I stepped forward a little bit when my foot stepped on something soft. I crouched down cursing my leg and picked it up. It didn't feel like it was falling apart so it had to be new and feeling the lacing and ruffles I knew it was Rocky's cardigan. Yes she was here!

Just as I was about to call out, the things on the launch pad that made it shoot off shifted as if it was preparing for a train. Something seriously was wrong with this place. Suddenly the train launched and then halted, and a scream sounded in the tunnel. Oh my god this place was haunted by some chick who died on the Aira. I started to freak out again. If I still was plugged up to the heart monitor it would be going off right now very badly.

I knew Rocky was here so maybe if I called Ty he could come get Rocky and get me out of here. I pulled out my phone and called him,"Oh my god Cece where are_ you_?"He asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot I didn't tell anybody that I left. I found Rocks." I answered.

"Where are ya at?"

"At an abandoned amuesment park and it's haunted you gotta get me outta here fast." I said quickly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. I turned around,"Cece?" Rocky asked.

"Rocks." I breathed in relief.

"Cece what's going on? I'll get the cops to track ya down." Ty said.

"Everything's okay." I told Ty when Rocky spoke,"What are you doing out of the hospital on your own!? They're gonna track us down? This is _our_ amuesment park remember? _O__ur_ secret!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN SHAKE IT UP**

**2 stories at once i luv em both but the mor reviews 4 em the mor motivated i am to continue em so RER read,enjoy,review plzzzz**

**

* * *

**

Rocky's POV

"..._our _secret." I told CeCe. "Now you remind me _after_ I hang up." She said,"And also how long have you been here? This place is haunted." She said worried. I smirked,"Ah, I didn't know who it was here and I was trying to scrae them away from our theme park so I made the coasters move by pushing them and that scream, yup it was me." She gave me her 'u suk' look. "But you still haven't answered my question how and why did you leave the hosptial?" I asked concerned," Oh ya, I left because I heard you were missing and I crawled here, why did you run away?" I looked down,"I felt bad for what I did and since Ty wouldn't let me jump out the window, I ran away." "Rocky, why do you always feel like you have to punish yourself for something I already fogave you for? My heart monitor went crazy when I found out that you ran away." " You left the hospital with your heart monitor going off!" She looked away,"Yes." "Jesus CeCe-" "We need to get out of here so the cops don't run into this place." She said leaning against the wall and slowly limping forward. "CeCe stay here while I get an old timey car so I can push you in it. "Fine." She said as I walked over behind the Star Streaker, where there was a couple cars that were for people to drive on a track. They were a lot lighter than they looked so I easily pushed a faded green one to her. She climbed inside holding my cardigan and a couple worn out towels. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk." "CeCe!" "Fine. But we'll have to cover it up once we're outside the amuesment park." "I know." I pushed her along for about 10 minutes when we could hear sirens. "Rocks I think we're far enough out, we need to cover it up." She said, I walked to the side and helped her out and sat her down at the base of a tree."I can help cover it up you know, I don't need to sit here like I'm helpless."She complained,"CeCe you kinda are helpless just...sit there and guard the cardigan and towels." She made a face at me,"Really helpful." She said sarcastically. I moved some branches to cover up the sides added leaves, grass, and more stuff it blended in. The sirens grew louder and it wasn't before long that we heard cops moving torward us including our moms and Ty."Rocky, CeCe!" Ty called out,"Over here!" CeCe yelled out. And soon the cops, mom, and Ty came running though the trees,"Thank god y'all are alive." Mom said hugging both of us with and Ty dogpiling on too. checked CeCe's pulse,"CeCe you need to get back to the hospital, like now." She said starting to make me panic again, the only reason why she left was, because of me and if something happens then it would be my fault...**again**."Just when I got out too." CeCe said said really not wanting to go back. "You would have been out earlier, but you ran off." CeCe's mom said emphasizing the last part."Well if I didn't go to find Rocky, who else would have known where she was?" CeCe retorted. Man this wasn't looking to hot, the last thing we need is an argument out in the middle of no where and at 2am."Well sorry I was concerned about my _last _daughter that fell out of a 3 story window and then ran away." "You're a cop can't you add that Rocky's my best friend and she's missing? What else would I have left for? And what the freak do you mean last daughter, aren't Flynn and I the only one's?" Ms. Jones stood there realizing she'd said too much, but CeCe did have a good point weren't they the only two? "No," She said sighing,"Rella was your older sister, she died when you were four. When ever you'd ask I'd tell you she was a friend that moved, but she was 8 when she died in the fire." "Ok so pretty much, you lied to me for the past 9 years, never told me about some fire, and expect me to forgive you?" CeCe said, her face growing red,"I-I-" "YOU CAN SCREW THAT IDEA ASSHOLE AND YOU JINXED YOUR LUCK WITH HAVING ONE LAST DAUGHTER!" CeCe said limping off as everyone stood there shocked. turned to me,"What haven't you screwed up lately." She said starting to go and follow CeCe,"Your telling her, who keeps that from there daughter. You should have known eventually she would have found out, I thought you told her." My mom said,"Uh I'm gonna talk to CeCe." I said leaving them to bicker. I started to walk off when Ty came up, "Rocks how long will y'all be gone, it is dark and I don't know what freaks'll be here." "You can come to, we're just going to the abandoned amuesment park but don't let anyone know it's here though." "Oh so wait there's an abandoned amuesment park? That's where you went." We walked off to find CeCe, and I know that it's dark and 2am in an abandoned amuesment park, but I have a really bad feeling. And I'd bet it has something to do with CeCe saying 'YOU JINXED YOUR LUCK WITH HAVING ONE LAST DAUGHTER!'.

* * *

**XX****X**

** bad bad bad CeCe no cussing, nyway review plzz srry its short nd its bn a while but i dont own shake it up just rella thts it there'ss b a flashbak ncludin rella nxt chp sooo...review plzzz :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**im soo srry itz bn soo long, therz dance like 3 nitez a week, chorus til 11 r 10 nite sum dayz nd friken math homewrk the othr dayz, kant wait ntil summer thn i'll b able 2 update like crazy sooooo..here's the **

**I DONT OWN SIU**

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

I limped back towards the amuesment park, but god bless limping hurts, definitely when your supposed to be in a hospital but left early. I limped over to a tree and curled up, maybe if I camp out here the branches will block anyone from seeing me here and I can start back in the morning. It only takes me about 2 minutes to fall asleep, but Rella...gotta think back to when I was what...4?

-_flashback-_

**4 yr old CeCe's POV**

"Relly Relly Relly pleeaase can Rocky come over?Pleeeaaaassse."I begged. She isn't letting Rocky come over because she doesn't want us messing up her new dolls."NO. NO. No. You'll mess up my toys. Go and play outback with your teacup set or something. _I _have to do my hair for the Little Miss Cutie Queen pageant today. I will be the Miss Cutie Queen of 2002." She said being all prissy."Oooo I want to be a Cutie Queen too, can I come?"

"NO!Mom's taking me she'll be back in 15 minutes and since she thinks _I'm _old enough to watch you, then I'm old enough to iron my hair." She said walking to momma's bathroom and I ran after her,"But momma said no hot stuff when she's gone."

"She meant for you not me, I'm old enough and not a baby."She said plugging it in.

"I'm not a baby!" I yelled and ran outside. She's always so mean and prissy, I want her to be in trouble...Maybe if I go to Rocky's next door, momma will be mad at her for not watching me. Yay I'll get to play with Rocky and there won't be any Cutie Queen for Relly, ha. I squirmed through a hole in the fence and ran to Rocky's and crawled through a hole in her fence.

She was in the backyard yelling at Ty,"You got stuff on my dress!" She yelled at him."It's a _stupid_ little pink dress with a small brown smear on it. Get over it!" He yelled back."Oooo you said a bad word!" I said running up to them. "Yah!" Rocky yelled in his face still mad. "Look at what he did," She said turning to me pulling her dress out to show the dirt smeared on it,"He ruined it!"

"Bad Ty,"I said pointing at him and then I looked at Rocky and we both screamed,"KICK AND RUN!" Ty went from smirking to the "uh-oh" look. Rocky and I ran up and kicked him. I was nice enough to kick him in the shin while Rocky gave all and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and we ran. He fell to the ground in pain which allowed time for us to run through the hole in Rocky's fence then mine and try to block off the entrance.

Rocky turned and looked at the house," Why is there gray stuff everywhere?"

"Ooooo Relly's gonna be in trouble, she's using a hot hair thing to do her hair and momma isn't home." I said,"Let's go see what she messed ran to the patio and then inside,"Relly, what did you do?" I called out as we went back into momma's bathroom. "CeCe!" She yelled running at Rocky and I. The edges of her hair was burnt,"You two gotta get out of here, there's a fire!" She said pushing us out the doorway,"WHAT!" Rocky yelled terrified,"I already called 911, but hurry!" She said as we ran to the backdoor, or the wall, or the front door? It was to dark with gray stuff,"Where are we, I can't see?" I asked whispering,"I don't know I can't see either." She whispered back sounding scared."You two lay down on the ground." She said though we couldn't see eachother. Rocky and I layed down, then she layed on top of us."We're getting squished." Rocky complained. "I'm sheilding you two until the firemen get here so all the smoke and fire don't get you."

"But then you can get hurt."I protested."But I'm the oldest, you're both 4 and I'm older by 4 years, it's only fair." She said still whispering,"But don't worry everything will be ok...

-_end flashback-_

I sat up fast wide eyed then shied away from the sun."You're up."Rocky said from next to me which made me jump."What's with the strange look?" She asked."I wasn't expecting you here, no offence, and I had a dream...about Relly? And you and Ty, he messed up your dress or something and...oh my gosh I'm remembering the day of the fire." I said. Rocky looked confused,"What fire?" Ty sat up which made me jump again,"Ok who else came?"I asked half expecting someone else to pop up."Just us two, but that dress? Ya I I was 7 I got dirt on your dress Rocks, and you got so mad, and then you and CeCe kicked me.." He made the same face of pain as in the dream,"At least CeCe was more merciful other than you,_Rocky."_ He said turning to Rocky who had started to smile,"Oh ya, _that_. I remember."

"Of course ya do, anything that involves you hurting me you remember." Ty said half to himself.

"Rocks do you remember what happened after,Rella said,'But don't worry everything will be ok', because I woke up."I said.

"Um I think you passed out after that and then TY saw the house and knew we were in it and started freaking out and told mom. The firefighters came took us to the hospital and I faintly remember someone saying something about the meds would make us forget what happened." She said then started glaring at me,"Last night CeCe, what did you mean 'JINXED YOUR LUCK WITH HAVING ONE LAST DAUGHTER!'?" She said glaring at me,"What exactly were you going to do to yourself?"

I looked away torwards the abandoned amuesment park,"About that-"

* * *

**xxx**

**cliffy...again i'll update soon i won't leave ya hanging that long but review plzzz nd i hope ya enjoyed ths update :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, both the computer and laptop decided to have problems. But I will finish this story and thanks for bearing with me so... RER**

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"About that..."I said not being able to look Rocky in the face. I probably scared the crap out of her when I said that last night. "Uhhh, heat of the moment?"

She was still glaring but now not as harshly,"At least it's something, I was half expecting you to say the usual."

"Alright, that solved, we need to get you back to the hospital, CeCe." Ty said. "Do I have to I hate it?" I whined. That place sucked, too many needles. "Yes you do, and your mom is probably worried too."

"Ehh whatever. Her fault anyways." I said. It was true... well to me it was. Why would she have hid that I had a sister? Would it matter if I knew? "CeCe, you know she cares. She probably didn't make the smartest choice in not telling you or reminding you, but she had to have a reason... of some sort." Rocky said starting to get up.

"I know but the only thing that gets to me is why would she not want me to know?" I said trying to push myself up also.

"I don't know."

She and Ty, who apparently texted my mom while Rocky and I were talking, helped me up and down to a road. Soon enough my mom pulled up. Rocky helped me get in and buckled up.

"Don't talk to me." I said as my mom was about to say something. Rocky looked my way sadly as I just watched the trees go by.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

When we pulled up infront of the hospital, some doctors and nurses came out to help CeCe. She sighed before opening the car door to let them help her into a wheelchair. She didn't look happy to being back but it was for the best.

"Do I have to go?" CeCe complained. "Yes, it's either you allow them to wheel you in or I litterally drag you in to your room. Besides it's just another night." I said. "Fine I'll go, but you have to stay to keep me occupied or something." "I'll come back when they say I can, I promise." No sooner I said it my mom pulled up. Looking over one more time at CeCe, I got in the car. To say the least I was silent the entire way home.

* * *

I woke up the next morning hating how bright the sun was. I pushed myself out of bed and walked out to the living room. "You're up early." Ty said from the couch. His facial expression showed he was clearly not a morning person,"I could say the same to you," I plopped down onto the chair facing him,"Have the doctors called or anything about CeCe? I told her I would come see her, it's bad enough I couldn't yesterday." "They didn't call yet but-" He jinxed it. The phone started to ring with the hospital number on it.

"Hello?" Ty said answering it. For a second he pulled it away from his ear and pushed a button. Soon the doctor's voice came through on speaker phone. "This is Doctor Hayes from the hospital. CeCelia Jones is recovering fine and is able to leave at 3. She wishes to see a Raquel Blue and Ty Blue." Of course CeCe had to give him my full name. "This is Ty. Tell her Rocky and I will be here in about 10 minutes." After Ty finished speaking the doctor promptly hung up with out a 'good bye' or 'ok'.

"That was nice of him." I said sarcasticly getting up to go to my room. I quickly pulled out an outfit and got dressed. The faster I was ready, the more I could place the blame on Ty if we got there late.

Running out into the living room I looked for Ty, who -of course- wasn't ready yet. About a minute later he came out. "Ty, I'm a girl and you still take longer to get changed than me, a girl."

"Well it doesn't take seconds to look this good." He said smiling.

"Oh shut up, come on." I said leading the way out and down the hall. To avoid being any later, we took a taxi to the hospital and ran past the front desk to CeCe's room.

"CeCe we're here!" I said running in. Seconds after, the lady from the front desk came rushing in,"You can't be in here unless you Raquel and Ty Blue."

"We are." Ty and I said at the same time. Calming down the lady walked out.

"I swear, if it's not me causing something it's you." CeCe said laughing.

I smiled,"Don't they love us?"

* * *

**I didn't die on y'all it's just like I said, the laptop and computer decided to screw up on us, but that's getting fixed so no worries next chapter will be out by next Friday. Thanks again for sticking with me. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rocky's POV**

"It's about time I can get out of here!" CeCe said as I wheeled her out. "CeCe, you haven't been in there long thanks to you leaving." I said.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have left if you didn't run away." She retorted.

"Just because I ran away didn't mean you do too."

"You're my friend Rocky it's not like I'm not going lay around waiting."

"That's exactly what you should have been doing though."

"But-"

"Didn't we settle this already?" Ty said interupting CeCe.

"Fine." I said. Ty did have a point.

"Fine," CeCe also said," Change of subject, Rocky don't you still have a crush on-" I covered CeCe's mouth. "I thought we also talked about this." I said glaring at her. "Well yes but-" "Stop." "But-" "Stop CeCe." She turned up and looked at me. "Or what?" CeCe said turning to look at me. She was smirking as if she knew she won the argument. Little did she know... "Simple." I said letting the handles of the wheelchair go and watched as it and her went down the ramp.

"ROCKY!" CeCe screamed just as Ty caught up and stopped her before she hit the wall. "Were you going to even catch me? What if Ty weren't here!" She yelled. "Ya Rocks, _what _if I weren't here?" Ty added.

"I would have stood here and watch CeCe slam into the wall." I said sarcasticly, "Of course I would have caught her. Don't you think that I think before doing things?" "No," Ty said,"Sometimes you don't."

"_Sometimes_ not all the time."

"Sure Rocky suuure." CeCe said.

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"Suprise!" Everyone yelled when Ty opened my apartment door. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even Gunther and Tinka were there, now that has to mean something. "Woah, didn't see that one coming." I said as I was wheeled in," You all through a suprise party for me when I came home. AWESOME! Something that makes sitting in the hospital all day _totally_ worth it."

"Come on you have to go get changed." My mom said.

"I"ll pick out your outfit!" Rocky yelled excitedly already running for my room.

My mom wheeled me to my room where we found Rocky digging around in my closet. "It has to be a dress but what color? Red-blue-green-blue-blue-orange-teal-purple-blue ooo I know BLUE!" Rocky said, saying the colors super fast. "Rocky you said blue a thousand times." I told her while she pulled out my blue dress and handing it to my mom. "I know!" She said going back to the closet to get pink heels that I didn't even know I had. "When did I get that?" I asked. "Ooohhh-bought-them-for-you-to-wear-since-you'll-be-sitting-and-not-tripping-and-they-really-match-the-dress-don't-they?" Rocky said super speed again.

"Ya, but why are you all hyper?" I asked. "Well," My mom said," The accident of course went onto the news and people started calling and suggesting ideas about a party like this. Well a couple celebs called in the first being Justin Starr since you worked with him and the rest are friends so some that you probably know coming are Justin Starr, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry." My jaw dropped. My mom probably listed more but the fact that they all came _here _for _me_.

I am the most blessed and lucky girl EVER!

* * *

**It's ben a while again.. not as long but my laptop and computer are still being crap and I've been managin chapters when ever I'm at a friends house which is also y this chap is short, mi time is limited :( but plz dont flame ny celebs i just thot off the top of mi head some but review plzz nd i'll b bakkkkk :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CeCe's POV**

Mom helped me into my dress and brought me my shoes. Rocky was sitting on the bed spazzing because of Justin Starr being here and believe me, she's not the only one. I just do a good job sometimes of not showing it. I was extremely glad that I was able to sit the entire time because with the heels Rocky got for me, I'd twist my ankle faster than I fell out that window.

"You ready!" Rocky asked jumping op off the bed quickly.

"Yes and take a chill pill Rocky." I said as she flung my bedroom door open drawing everyone's attention.

"Well it's about time woman!" Flynn said as Rocky wheeled me out, "Do you know how hard it is to keep these people entertained while you're taking your sweet time getting changed. I'm happy you're okay and all but sheesh next time could you at least pretend you're getting ready for the best party ever!"

"I feel the love Flynn." I told him sarcastically.

He waved his hand in a 'whatever' way as he disappeared into a group of girls. The second he was out of sight you could hear a chorus of "awww".

"He's such a chick magnet." I told Rocky.

"You got that right."

Before we could go join Ty and Deuce, a man in a suit came over to us.

"Hi CeCelia, I'm John Wiggins, the head of the Have You Scene It Productions. We've all heard about what happened on the news and everything and we were wondering if you'd want a little reality show about your recovery, going back to Shake It Up in a couple months, and everything else that goes on in your life."

I stared at him in shock. My own reality show! That sounded so cool but then having my entire life just put out there for the whole world to look at like it's a book or something. I don't know how comfortable mom would be about that too. Especially since we haven't made up or talked to each other much… which would make all the more reason to. Since she's been keeping secrets then why should I have an important decision made by someone who keeps huge secrets from their own family? Mom can deal with it.

"Absolutely yes!" I said excitedly.

"CeCe you didn't ask your mom or anything!" Rocky whispered to me.

"Why should I?" I whispered back.

"Good. I'll have my CEO get a reputable agent and I'll call you with the rest later today. Sound good?" Mr. Wiggins asked.

"Perfect."

"Get well soon!" He said as he walked over to another guy in a suit.

"Wow if all this was going to happen then I should have fallen out the window sooner!" I said.

"You're crazy. If your mom goes a-wall because of this, I tried stopping you." Rocky said.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a few cameras following you around. No biggie."

"CeCe, anything you do, good or bad, will be for the world to see. Besides, people gain a lot of popularity from them. You see what the Kardashians and Housewives people's lives are like with them."

"Rocky, we've always wanted to be professional dancers and Ty's always wanted to be a rapper. The popularity could be used to our advantage. People would want to hire dancers that are well known. Besides, _I _fell out the window and _I _was the one to feel the pain. If they want a reality show of me because of this then _I _should be the one to decide whether or not I have one. Opportunities like these don't happen every day." I told her seriously.

She paused for a second, "You're right. I can help talk to your mom about it too. I just know she won't be as excited as we are."

She wheeled me over to Ty and Deuce.

"So what was that about?" Ty asked.

"I'm getting a reality show." I said excitedly though I knew he probably wouldn't believe me.

"Really what happened?" Deuce asked.

"No, she's being serious," Rocky said, "That guy was the head the Have You Scene It Productions."

Both of their jaws dropped.

"Your mom, putting it lightly, is going to be pissed." Ty said.

"I don't care. She wasn't the one who fell out the window and it's not like the show's going to involve her much." I said.

"Good luck explaining that." Ty said looking over my shoulder, "Because she's coming now."

I turned and saw her walk over to us.

"Hey sweetie Selena wants to meet you. She thinks that you're putting up a great example to not give up for younger kids."

"Ok. Rocky, can you take me to her please?" I asked hoping she would. I did not want to get stuck with my mom alone right now.

"Sure." She said.

We both said goodbye to Ty and Deuce and went to find Selena. It's still hard to believe that Selena Gomez came to my party _and _wants to talk to me.

We found her out of the crowd to the side near the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Selena though you probably know that. It just kind of seems weird when I don't introduce myself." She said smiling and shaking Rocky and I's hand.

"Oh it's fine. I'm CeCe.." I stopped to let Rocky introduce herself.

"And I'm Rocky."

"And thank you sooo much for being here! I thought I was going to pass out when I found out!"

She laughed," I'm glad to be here and see that your okay, even with some broken bones, but I mean not in a worse situation."

"Ya she gave me a _huge _heart attack when I saw her go out the window. It didn't help either when the paramedics said that there wasn't a pulse." Rocky said.

"Wow, they would have to put me to sleep to avoid me to swing on them if it was Demi. Ha, that'd be an interesting news article. 'Disney Actor Selena Gomez Had To Be Put To Sleep After Swinging On Paramedic!' I would get fired but people would do the same thing if it was there best friend." Selena said.

"That would be insane, you'd get fired from your job after the incident and we got a job after the incident." I said.

Selena looked at me," What job?"

"The Have You Scene It Productions offered me my own reality show and it seemed fun so I took the offer." I explained.

"That's cool… just don't let the attention or fame you get change you. Of course it's going to change you because you're going to have to get used to cameras following you and everything but I mean don't let it change who you are. Don't let critics bring you down. Obviously you're a strong person to take on something like this while you're recovering. " She said.

"Thank you very much, and I won't let it change me. How about you Rocks?" I asked looking to her.

"What? Oh ya I will." She said.

"Ok. Um I think I have to go..," Selena took out her phone and checked the time," Oh crap yes I have to leave but I'll text you both soon. I hope you get better CeCe!" She said as she got her purse.

"Ok, thanks for coming!" I said as she turned to leave. After she was out the door my mom walked over again.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Good she was just giving us advice and stuff." I said.

"Advice about what?"

I looked up at Rocky and she grimaced.

"About our new reality show." I told her bluntly.

"What?"

"The head of the Have You Scene It Productions asked her if she wanted one about her recovery and Shake It Up! Chicago." Rocky said explaining for me.

"And you said no right?" My mom asked turning back to me.

"I said yes because-"

"Well tell him that you changed your mind-"

"No because I haven't changed my mind. It's something that I want and I suffered enough so I deserve it. You won't have a major role anyways, it's going to be focused on Rocky and I."

"Sweetie I understand that you want this but one, you didn't ask me first, and two, you don't need all of this when you're trying to recover."

"Ask you first to see what you _think _is right? The last time you _thought_ something you kept a huge family secret and you expect me to trust you with something you don't even know how I feel about. You don't know what I need because if you did you wouldn't be here in my face about this. I. Don't. Care. You can either support me and my decision or don't bring the topic up and get over it. I've made my decision." I told her in brute honesty.

"CeCe let's go. Your not in the condition to be stressed right now." Rocky said.

"Can I just stay at your place for a while?" I asked her, not my mom for permission.

"Of course." She said leading me out the door and to an elevator before my mom could voice the protest she opened her mouth for. When we got into the elevator, Rocky looked down to me.

"CeCe since school's almost over and you aren't going to be able to go back, do you want to stay with my cousin for a while? Remember Cyril?" She asked.

"Oh ya, of course. Doesn't she live in Burbanks? I think that's where theoffice for the Have You Scene It Productions is anyway."

"Yup to both. I'd just have to ask my mom to call her and we can be off to California before you know it."

"Thank God, I can't wait."

* * *

**xxx**

**Merry Christmas people! I hope you enjoyed your present and don't forget to review please.**


End file.
